Episode 25 (FA)
Thoughts Fall Short is the twenty-fifth episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # The battle with Naraku comes to a close, ending the curse of the Wind Tunnel and avenging all those whose lives were lost because of the half-demon's schemes. # However, before everyone can breathe a sigh of relief, the Shikon Jewel and the Bone Eater's Well vanish, as does Kagome. Summary Everyone who has ever been wronged by Naraku has arrived at his core body, taking out his decaying flesh as it falls apart. To keep himself from being affected by Bakusaiga, Naraku detaches himself from his excess flesh. Inuyasha fires another barrage of Meido blades at Naraku, destroying more of him. Naraku notices that the group's gathering has once more restored light to the jewel; however, he reminds them that he and the jewel are now one, taking on a more fearsome appearance as the light in the jewel vanishes. Inuyasha says Naraku finally fed his soul to the jewel, just to get more power. Bakusaiga's attack continues to cause Naraku's to fall apart. Even near death, Naraku is still defiant, blasting the group with chunks of his body, coated with miasma, and they all do their best to dodge. Sesshōmaru orders Jaken to take Kohaku and Rin away from the battle. Rin returns Sango's mask to her while Kohaku lends his to Miroku; Sesshōmaru sees this, deciding to forgive Sango. Kagome notices that any miasma near her is getting purified, but wonders why Naraku keeps stopping her from firing an arrow at him that would purify the jewel. Naraku thinks to himself it's not yet time for her to shoot. As Kohaku, Jaken and Rin escape Naraku, they notice he's falling apart... and heading straight for Kaede's village! In the village, Kaede notices Naraku is heading for the village, realizing he wants things to end there as things started there for him as Onigumo. She orders everyone to evacuate as any exposure to the miasma will be fatal. At the same time, Inuyasha then realizes Naraku is heading for Kaede's village, making Naraku laugh that Inuyasha was foolish enough not to know where he was heading; if he's killed now, his miasma-laiden corpse will fall on the village. Not caring, Sesshōmaru cuts Naraku in half; however, the jewel remains. Sesshōmaru is surprised, thinking his Bakusaiga should be able to destroy anything. Despite the loss of Naraku, his body continues towards the village. Everyone escapes Naraku's body and heads to the village as chunks of miasma hit the ground, killing the crops and trees. Miroku helps with the miasma by sucking chunks heading for civilians into the Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha kills Naraku with Meidō blades, sucking his remains into the afterlife. However, a violet light remains in their place. Kagome sees the jewel inside the light and shoots an arrow to purify it. Inside the light, Naraku's soul remembers Kagome saying the jewel didn't grant his true wish. He remembers his true wish was to have Kikyō's heart, lamenting not being able to join her in the afterlife as the jewel is pierced by the arrow. The light then hits the ground, racing to the Bone Eater's Well; Naraku's soul head appears with the jewel, saying the very moment Byakuya of the Dreams cut Kagome, he made a final wish on the jewel. However, Naraku explains that the jewel forced him to make its own wish; it will come true the moment he dies. Naraku's soul then vanishes with the jewel. Miroku checks his hand and sees the Wind Tunnel is no more, meaning Naraku is dead. Everyone is relieved until a Meidō opens behind Kagome and sucks her in; Inuyasha tries to grab her, but is unsuccessful as the Meidō closes. Kaede points out that the well has vanished along with Kagome. In the modern era, Sōta encounters Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi who are wearing their new high school uniforms. They ask if Kagome is still too sick to go to the entrance ceremony, and Sōta covers for her. Suddenly, all four hear a strange sound from the shrine and rush inside. Sōta is horrified to see that the Bone-Eater's Well has disappeared, and calls for his mother and grandfather to hurry and come see. In the past, everyone is left wondering what just happened; however they then remember Naraku said he made a final wish on the jewel. Shippō reveals that he saw Byakuya sample the Meidō Zangetsuha, which was used on Kagome. Inuyasha thinks about why Naraku was so desperate to reach this well; being his final act, one would think Naraku would have tried taking his enemies with him. Miroku then asks what happened to the Shikon Jewel as it has vanished, making Inuyasha have a realization. Grabbing Tessaiga, Inuyasha begs his blade to take him to Kagome. Jumping into the air, Inuyasha opens a Meidō and dives into it, shocking everyone as they think he's jumping into Hell. However, Inuyasha knows the jewel feared Kagome's spiritual powers and wouldn't want her to live. Meanwhile, Kagome appears in an alternate world, where she is just an average high school student who never met Inuyasha or had anything to do with the Shikon Jewel. She chats with her friends as they eat at their favorite place, listening as one of them says she turned down a boy because he's too short. Kagome wonders who this was, being told all four of them met this boy at the Entrance Exam; Kagome has no memory of this, but agrees. Instead of archery, she chooses Tennis as her school club; however, seen the archery club practice during P.E. class makes her start thinking there is something wrong. Kagome goes on a date with Hōjō. Her friends ask if she plans to continue dating him, but she says she's not interested. They wonder why, saying if she liked someone else, they'd understand. At home, Kagome asks the Sōta about the shrine that housed the well, but he doesn't know what she's talking about. Finally, staring at the Sacred Tree, she wonders why there is no scar, and suddenly remembers Inuyasha. Remembering, she is pulled out of the false world and sees her family and friends in the well's shrine; her family can't see her, nor can her friends. When it's mentioned she didn't come to the Entrance Ceremony, Kagome finds herself floating in the darkness with the Shikon Jewel. Elsewhere, Inuyasha explores the Meidō, hearing the voices of Kagome's family, seemingly in the closed off portal between the Modern and Feudal Eras. He yells to them, concerned that Kagome hadn't turned up on their side of the well. Grandpa Higurashi explains that the well vanished while Sōta asks if someone hurt Kagome. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are confused by Inuyasha's disembodied voice. Inuyasha explains he'll find her and resumes his search in the Meidō. In the darkness, the Shikon Jewel tells Kagome that the well has been sealed, meaning she cannot go back to the present or the past. It tells Kagame that her fate is to remain here in the darkness with it for the rest of eternity; Kagome begins crying, despairing over never seeing her family or friends again. However, the jewel tells her that it can grant her wish to leave the darkness. Inuyasha continues looking through the Meidō for Kagome until he comes across a demon, unknown to him, that is Magatsuhi's true form. Inuyasha slays the demon, but it reforms as the several demons that create Magatsuhi; they say that he doesn't need to search, as the "priestess" will soon be there, once she wishes on the jewel. This shocks Inuyasha, who thought the jewel was destroyed, but the demons say that he's IN the jewel right now and the only way for Kagome to escape the darkness is to become a part of the jewel by making selfish wish. However, Inuyasha continues to slays them and yells for Kagome not to make any wishes. Notes * Inuyasha says Naraku fed his soul to the jewel, meaning the idea that it steals the souls of its Yōkai users is true. ** It also seems that if this is done, the jewel can grant infinite regeneration, as Naraku's torso kept regenerating after each hit except for Bakusaiga. * Meido Zangetsuha is shown to take it's user whether they desire the most, instead of just the Underworld. Inuyasha wanted to find Kagome, but ended up in the Shikon Jewel by accident, since it was with her. * This is the second time Kagome has been in a "dream world", where she is having a normal life that was never altered by being attacked by and dragged into the Well. The first time Kagome had a dream about such a world was when Tsubaki cursed her. Like the dream version of Kikyo in the previous dream, the lack of a scar of the Sacred Tree clues Kagome in on the fact that the world she's seeing is not real. zh:第二十五集（完结篇） Category:Episodes